Don't say goodbye
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Les Jeux Olympiques d'hiver sont terminés. Les patineurs se retrouvent au banquet pour célébrer la compétition avant de repartir chacun dans leur pays. Pour Javier, c'était sa dernière compétition internationale, il ne retournerait pas à Toronto. Yuzuru le savait.


Misha Ge diffusait une vidéo en direct pour ses abonnés. Il fit le tour de toutes les patineuses et tous les patineurs présents au banquet qui ne faisait que débuter. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé mais l'ambiance était à la fête : les participants aux épreuves de patinage artistique se rassemblaient tous dans une ambiance festive, profitant de l'occasion pour bien s'apprêter et pour passer du temps ensemble sans faire attention aux frontières ni à la barrière de la langue. Le patineur Ouzbek était en train de chercher Shoma Uno, arrivé deuxième de la compétition, avec une certaine malice : il connaissait très bien son caractère réservé et le jeune Japonais avait pris l'habitude de l'éviter à chaque fois qu'il allumait son téléphone.

— Laisse-le tranquille un peu, lui dit tout doucement Yuzuru Hanyu, champion olympique, avec un léger accent dans son anglais chantant, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas ça.

— Et toi Yuzu ? demanda Misha, les yeux pétillants. Vas-tu fuir ma caméra ou bien feras-tu plaisir à ton fanclub ?

— Ton fanclub, corrigea le Japonais.

— Tout le monde fait partie de ton fanclub, même mon fanclub. Je suis le président de ta communauté de fans. Un petit mot, double champion en titre ?

Dans son costume trois pièces noir, Yuzuru paraissait discret aux yeux des autres, à l'inverse de ce qu'il dégageait sur la glace. Il haussa les épaules d'un air maladroit et se contenta de sourire à la caméra.

— Merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps, dit-il timidement avant de s'incliner avec respect.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, rit Misha. Je te laisse, je dois vérifier que personne ne donne de l'alcool à Junhwan.

Yuzuru vit son ami partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, saluant au passage les autres compétiteurs de ces jeux olympiques de Pyeongchang qui étaient déjà sur place et buvaient leur premier verre de la soirée. Le médaillé d'or de la catégorie masculine resta immobile dans son coin, adressant un signe à son compatriote qui s'était caché derrière une plante décorative. Les joues rougissantes, Shoma s'approcha de son aîné en vérifiant bien que le patineur Ouzbek ne referait pas une apparition soudaine.

— Où est Javier ? demanda-t-il à Yuzuru dans leur langue natale.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu avant de venir, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude. Je crois qu'il devait discuter avec notre coach.

— Ce qu'il s'est passé avant le podium… commença Shoma, presque avec malaise.

Yuzuru détourna la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de ce moment. Il regardait tristement la porte d'entrée principale, guettant l'arrivée de son coéquipier Espagnol. Il le vit enfin, accompagné de Brian Orser, leur coach Canadien à tous les deux. Javier était plus à l'aise dans ce genre de mondanité, son costume noir était chic et épousait parfaitement sa silhouette symétrique et athlétique. Il souriait chaleureusement aux gens qui venaient lui serrer la main. Yuzuru admirait tout cela chez lui. Le champion Japonais était de nature sociable, mais Javier savait étendre son halo de lumière autour de lui, répandant la bonne humeur latine sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Yuzuru paraissait plus inaccessible au premier abord, certaines personnes n'osaient pas l'approcher. Quand Javier posa enfin les yeux sur lui, un sourire se dessina naturellement sur le visage fin du Japonais. Ils se parlaient avec leurs yeux, et il était inutile de savoir parler espagnol, japonais ou même anglais pour qu'ils se comprennent. Javier avait toujours un regard tendre pour lui, presque protecteur, et surtout admiratif, et Yuzuru le lui rendait de la même manière. Il le laissa faire son tour d'honneur avant qu'il ne puisse savourer réellement le banquet. Très vite, quelques personnes demandèrent à ce que les trois médaillés prennent la pose le temps de quelques photos. La main de Javier était posée sur la hanche de Yuzuru, l'amenant imperceptiblement contre lui un peu plus à chaque prise.

— Je dois te parler, murmura l'Espagnol à son oreille.

Yuzuru hocha la tête discrètement. Il gardait le sourire, même si son cœur était douloureux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils profitèrent de la soirée l'air de rien, puis Javier s'éclipsa vers une porte dérobée menant dans un couloir fréquenté uniquement par les employés. Yuzuru le suivit deux minutes plus tard.

— Notre dernier banquet, soupira Javier avec une pointe de nostalgie.

— Arrête, murmura Yuzuru le regard assombri.

— Je sais. Ça va me manquer aussi.

— Alors pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me le rappeler ?

— Tu es en colère Yuzu ? demanda le médaillé de bronze avec un léger sourire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu répètes les choses mauvaises ? reformula le Japonais en essayant d'ignorer la boule douloureuse qui enflammait sa gorge.

— On en a discuté Yuzu, fit Javier après avoir perdu son sourire.

Il remarqua que les épaules de Yuzuru tremblaient un peu. Il s'approcha de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses bras.

— Tu as déjà quitté Toronto, tu resteras en Espagne, continua Yuzuru, les yeux embués. Je ne suis pas prêt à continuer sans toi.

— Tu te trompes, petit prodige, cela fait longtemps que tu es prêt.

— Je voulais encore partager des podiums avec toi, insista-t-il.

Il ne pouvait plus empêcher les sanglots qui s'étaient agglutinés dans sa gorge.

— Tu as toujours été là, j'ai grandi avec toi. J'ai beaucoup appris avec toi. Les coups durs comme les plus grands bonheurs, je les ai vécus avec toi. Tu veux que je sourisse en sachant que c'est fini ? Que tu arrêtes ? Que tu t'en vas ?

— Tu me donnes trop d'importance, Yuzu, répondit Javier avec émotion, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il l'avait laissé parler, ces mots devaient peser depuis longtemps dans le cœur de son coéquipier. Les yeux noirs de Yuzuru brillaient de mille feux à la lumière jaune et tamisée du lustre. Il fit parcourir ses doigts sur sa joue humide.

— Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois. Tu t'es toujours relevé, et regarde-toi aujourd'hui, regarde tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu es de loin le meilleur d'entre nous et c'est uniquement grâce à toi, à ta volonté et à ton talent. Et tu continueras à briller sur la glace.

— Parce que nous étions ensemble. Je te regardais, tu me regardais… vers qui je vais me tourner après un programme, quand toi tu ne seras plus là ?

Les larmes de Yuzuru brisaient le cœur du patineur Espagnol.

— Tu ne peux pas empêcher les années de s'écouler. Je deviens trop vieux pour la cadence que la glace exige depuis quelques années. Je…

C'en était trop. Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer mais ce n'était pas possible. Il préférait partir alors qu'il avait enfin une médaille olympique plutôt que de se voir se faner en compétition. La déception et la tristesse de son ami étaient plus douloureuses encore que l'idée même de ne plus participer à tout cela. Il le serra dans ses bras, car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

— Même si on se verra moins, je suivrai toujours ce que vous faites, nous sommes une famille…

— Moi au Japon ou à Toronto, et toi en Espagne, fit Yuzuru d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.

— Je ne te raye pas de ma vie, je ne peux pas le faire, ce serait trop dur. J'irai te voir, t'encourager, aussi souvent que je le peux. On se retrouvera pour les spectacles, les shows, je répondrai présent.

— Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Yuzuru avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Javier et ses doigts fins et délicats serraient avec fermeté le tissu de la veste de son vis-à-vis, presque en opposition à la douceur des caresses que prodiguaient les mains de l'Espagnol dans son dos et ses cheveux. Il avait posé la tête contre son épaule et libéra toute sa peine dans des larmes qui ne finissaient pas de couler. Javier ne disait rien et se contenta de continuer à le bercer en douceur. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

 **xXx**

— Où est passé notre Winnie ? demanda Misha, se rendant compte soudainement que quelques-uns de leurs amis manquaient à l'appel.

— Il est avec Javier, répondit simplement Shoma en regardant sa coupe de champagne tristement.

Le sourire de Misha s'effaça et il se tourna vers la porte entrouverte par laquelle avaient disparu les deux champions. L'expression de son visage signifiait qu'il comprenait exactement ce que les deux hommes étaient en train de partager. Boyang Jin baissa la tête solennellement, imité par le jeune Junhwan. Quelque chose se passaient, et ils n'avaient pas les mots pour le dire. Evgenia Medvedeva paraissait inquiète elle aussi, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Yuzuru Hanyu de se montrer si émotif en public.

Tout doucement, Javier cueillit le visage de Yuzuru entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

— Ça va aller, répéta-t-il avec tendresse.

Il essuya du pouce la dernière larme qui roulait le long de la joue du patineur Japonais. Son habituel sourire illumina à nouveau son visage, étirant ses lèvres : il se sentait tout à fait apaisé.

— _Gosh_ , ça va me manquer, fit remarquer Javier, le cœur serré, contemplant son ami sans se lasser.

Son pouce effleura à peine les lèvres délicates de Yuzuru. Une envie soudaine enflammait le cœur de Javier, et il dut lutter contre lui-même pour rester immobile. Les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de candeur, son coéquipier le regardait avec interrogation. Ses mains glissèrent sur les larges épaules du patineur latin et il les laissa à plat contre sa poitrine.

— J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu comprennes, reprit Javier.

— Me dire quoi ?

Les mots ne venaient pas. Javier ne savait pas comment les formuler dans un langage qui leur serait compréhensible à tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments soient mal interprétés, alors il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire à son tour et de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

— _Te amo tanto_ , souffla-t-il.

Yuzuru ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il ne lui en fit pas la remarque. Ils étaient tous les deux trop bouleversés.

— Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ? fit Javier.

— Bonne idée.

Javier s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte.

— Attends un peu, fit Yuzuru en lui attrapant le bras.

Il se rapprocha de lui imperceptiblement. Javier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et se contentait de le regarder avec interrogation. Le Japonais s'approchait encore plus sans pour autant presser son corps contre le sien, et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout simplement, pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps d'une bise. L'air interrogateur dans les yeux de Javier se changea en air intrigué. Il semblait s'être perdu dans les iris noir de Yuzuru.

— _Vamos_ , Javi, murmura son vis-à-vis en lui indiquant la porte, comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

L'Espagnol sursauta légèrement et entra dans la grande salle. Yuzuru le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis qui les attendaient et tous firent comme si de rien était. L'inquiétude et la tristesse avaient disparu des visages. La soirée se déroula comme bien d'autres banquets après chaque compétition, dans la bonne humeur et l'amitié entre les athlètes de la glace qui venaient des quatre coins du monde.

 **xXx**

Yuzuru était accoudé à la rambarde du grand balcon de son hôtel. Il faisait froid, en cette nuit hivernale sud-coréenne, mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se sentait bien dans le froid, malgré son costume noir qu'il portait sans manteau. Il avait quitté le banquet plus tôt qu'à son habitude : il aimait ses amis du fond du cœur, et être auprès d'eux était un réel bonheur, mais il n'avait pas pu feindre la joie pendant plus longtemps. Quand il rentrerait à Toronto pour s'entraîner, Javier n'y serait plus.

— Hey, fit une voix derrière lui, reconnaissable entre mille.

Le patineur Espagnol s'accouda à son tour à la balustrade, regardant le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles.

— J'essaie de me faire à l'idée et de ne pas me montrer trop égoïste, soupira Yuzuru.

— En même temps, je me dis que si mon départ ne t'avait pas bouleversé à ce point, ça m'aurait un peu déçu, avoua Javier.

Yuzuru eut un petit rire et regarda son ami avec affection. Ce-dernier lui rendait son regard chaleureux et il posa sa main sur sa joue. Immobile, on aurait dit qu'il s'était arrêté en plein geste. Le Japonais appréciait la chaleur de la paume de Javier contre sa peau piquée par le vent glacé. Il y avait un banc quelques pas plus loin, et ils s'y installèrent, presque collés l'un à l'autre pour amoindrir la sensation de froid.

— Je ne pensais pas m'attacher autant, reprit Javier.

— Moi non plus.

— Patiner à tes côtés, ça a été un véritable bonheur.

Yuzuru posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son camarade et rival.

— À quelle heure tu pars demain ?

— Dix heures.

Le champion olympique émit un sifflement contrarié. Il soupira longuement et ferma les yeux. Il était bien tard, il avait peur de regarder exactement l'heure qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas savoir combien de temps il leur restait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que chacun repartait dans son pays natal après chaque grande compétition, mais ils se retrouvaient toujours à Toronto. Plus maintenant. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Javier, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, et son ami le laissa faire. Assis sur ce banc en silence, la tête tournée vers le ciel sombre dépourvu d'étoiles, ils espéraient que le temps s'arrête un peu.

Javier ne sut pas exactement à quel moment Yuzuru s'était endormi dans cette position, dans le froid nocturne. Il commençait à se sentir engourdi à cause de la température. L'Espagnol se leva, tenant Yuzuru contre lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il n'osait pas le réveiller. Sa chambre n'était pas loin, mais celle du Japonais… il n'en était pas sûr. Il le souleva sans trop de mal et avec suffisamment de délicatesse pour s'assurer qu'il reste endormi. Il parvint à le faire tenir en équilibre sur son dos, le tenant derrière les genoux. Yuzuru passa inconsciemment ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire quelques dizaines de mètres pour arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Javier fouilla dans sa poche pour attraper la carte magnétique qui permettait de l'ouvrir et très vite il se retrouva devant le lit. Il déposa délicatement Yuzuru sur le matelas, veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Il lui retira ses chaussures, puis sa veste de costume, avant de le recouvrir avec la couette. Javier ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant si apaisé, si profondément enfoncé dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait travaillé si dur, tiré plus qu'il n'aurait dû sur sa cheville blessée, s'était rendu presque malade avec les anti-douleurs… Il méritait de se reposer enfin. Il avait gardé son titre, il restait le roi de la glace pour quatre ans encore.

Le patineur Espagnol s'enferma dans la salle de bain quelques minutes, le temps de se rafraichir avant de se coucher. Cette soirée avait été forte en émotion, et savoir Yuzuru dans sa chambre n'aidait pas à le calmer. Mais il ne se souvenait plus où avait été installé son ami et il n'avait pas spécialement la volonté de chercher. Cependant, il ignorait quoi faire à présent. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt et un pantalon en coton, et il se retrouva au milieu de la chambre, le lit double occupé par un champion Japonais vidé de ses forces, une commode inutile dans un coin, des tables de chevets de chaque côté du lit et un large fauteuil sur lequel il avait entassé quelques vêtements. Javier les attrapa tous en même temps et les posa dans sa valise ouverte à même le sol dans un coin de la chambre, puis il put s'installer sur le fauteuil, se contorsionnant pour prendre une position à moitié couchée.

— Javi ? fit la voix de Yuzuru, émergeant de la couette épaisse qui le recouvrait.

— Je croyais que tu dormais, chuchota Javier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

Il s'était redressé légèrement pour pouvoir regarder l'Espagnol dans les yeux malgré la pénombre. Ce-dernier avait un air presque coupable dans l'expression de son visage.

— Il y a de la place dans le lit, continua Yuzuru.

Javier ne savait plus s'il avait envie de lui rire au nez ou bien de fuir sous la panique.

— Si je m'allonge à côté de toi, je ne suis pas certain de ne pas faire de bêtise, répondit-il avant de réaliser ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Yuzuru n'eut aucune réaction, il se contenta de dégager la couette pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à entrer dans le lit.

— Grandis un peu et viens ici.

Javier déglutit et obéit : il se leva de son fauteuil et se glissa entre les draps et le matelas sous le regard presque intimidant du Japonais qui ne se rallongea qu'une fois son ami bien installé. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, la couette lui cachant la moitié du visage. Il était suffisamment près pour pouvoir coller son front contre l'épaule de Javier.

— Et puis si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui risque de faire des bêtises avant toi, murmura Yuzuru.

Il posa son bras sur le ventre de Javier, lui entourant la taille. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, et fit mine de se rendormir. Mais son ami restait immobile, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, comme s'il ignorait quoi faire.

— J'ai répondu comme je pouvais à ton _te amo tanto_ , grommela Yuzuru. Et tu dis que c'est moi qui ne comprends pas les choses.

— _Maravilloso_ …

— お前 ホント バカだな. (Quel idiot tu fais)

Javier passa son bras autour du cou de Yuzuru et lui embrassa le front. Le patineur Japonais se hissa sur lui : il n'était plus du tout endormi. Les mains de l'Epagnol lui tenaient les hanches par-dessous la chemise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous a manqué toi et moi pour qu'on ne se dise ces choses qu'au moment où je m'en vais ?

Yuzuru pencha la tête sur le côté, pas certain d'avoir compris le sens de ces mots. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Javier et se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caresser lentement, faire glisser sa langue entre elles. D'abord paralysé par la surprise, Javier lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. La chemise presque entièrement défaite, Yuzuru dévoilait peu à peu à son ami l'étendue de ses charmes, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne. Les mains chaudes de l'Espagnol lui parcouraient le dos, l'enlaçant plus fermement contre lui. Ils se découvraient petit à petit, répondaient aux caresses de l'autre presque de façon naturelle.

Les lèvres de Javier descendirent lentement dans le cou de Yuzuru tandis qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le Japonais se laissa quelques secondes, le temps d'apprécier ce toucher, avant d'inciter Javier à se redresser pour qu'il puisse lui retirer son tee-shirt et pouvoir continuer à explorer son corps. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler en anglais, en espagnol ou en japonais pour se faire comprendre.

 **xXx**

Trois coups donnés à la porte résonnèrent dans la chambre et Javier ouvrit les yeux instantanément. Il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser que Yuzuru était allongé sur lui, endormi, et dans le plus simple appareil. Il lui prit la main qui reposait mollement contre son torse et lui embrassa le bout des doigts. Il oublia que quelqu'un avait frappé à sa porte, alors lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit il remonta le drap en panique. La silhouette de Brian Orser apparut rapidement dans son champ de vision. Il poussa un soupir désespéré en voyant ses poulains dans une telle situation.

— Sérieusement ?

— Chut, il dort encore, répondit Javier avec un sourire innocent.

— Tu n'as pas un avion à prendre ? Et lui aussi d'ailleurs ?

Yuzuru grommela dans son sommeil et serra plus fermement ses bras autour de la taille de Javier.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

— Tu as encore du temps mais ne traîne pas, je vous laisse vous préparer, conclut Brian en sortant.

— _Yes, sir_.

Mais il fallait retourner à la réalité et Javier réveilla Yuzuru en douceur. Il le fit rouler sur le côté et lui embrassa le cou presque à l'en dévorer. Le Japonais n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir de son sommeil, essayant de repousser son amant avec un rire étouffé. Javier dut se préparer en vitesse, finissant de ranger ses affaires, vidant la salle de bain, alors que Yuzuru, dépourvu de tout son nécessaire, s'était contenté de se rhabiller avec ses vêtements de la veille et de se rafraichir rapidement au lavabo. Il aurait le temps de se doucher et se changer une fois qu'il serait dans sa propre chambre.

Javier était prêt, ses bagages dans chaque main. Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur, silencieux. L'Espagnol enlaça Yuzuru, le serrant fort contre lui. Le sentiment de regret de le quitter comme ça était palpable, et le Japonais gardait le sourire et répondait à son étreinte avec tendresse.

— Prends soin de toi. S'il te plait, ne force pas sur ta cheville.

— J'irai bien, je te le promets.

La séparation était difficile. Yuzuru ne montrait rien mais Javier semblait hésitant. Ce n'était plus la crainte de ne pas se revoir : ils ne savaient pas quand, ils ne savaient pas où, mais il était tellement dommage de devoir se quitter alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se révéler. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Javier n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'y entrer. Il embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon et ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Le champion olympique était seul à présent : il tourna les talons pour retrouver le chemin de sa chambre dans le couloir pourpre de l'hôtel. A peine avait-il ouvert sa porte avec sa clé magnétique que celle qui se trouvait en face s'ouvrit également, et Shoma apparut derrière Yuzuru, son visage marqué par la curiosité.

— Tu es toujours en costume ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Ça va être dur à expliquer ça, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Yuzuru.

— Expliquer que tu n'as pas dormi dans ta chambre ?

Le champion olympique haussa les épaules, une aura lumineuse accompagnant l'innocence de ses yeux et son grand sourire satisfait. Shoma hocha la tête. Au moins son aîné n'était plus aussi bouleversé que la veille.

— Évidemment.

— Je file me changer !

Et il finit d'entrer dans sa chambre pour finir de ranger ses affaires et mettre des vêtements plus confortables. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, Javier faisait face à son coach Canadien, ses bagages à ses pieds, le temps qu'ils se disent au revoir.

— Il a fallu que vous vous dévoiliez maintenant, grommela Brian.

— Au contraire, c'est mieux. Tu n'auras pas deux patineurs qui papillonnent au lieu de travailler de manière professionnelle, sourit Javier.

Le coach secoua la tête en imaginant la scène. Il tapa chaleureusement l'épaule de l'Espagnol avec un sourire protecteur.

— Vous auriez quand même pu vous en rendre compte avant, les enfants.

— Prends soin de lui, et veille à ce qu'il se repose.

— Je crois qu'il a compris que s'il veut avoir une longue carrière à son niveau, il va falloir qu'il laisse sa cheville se soigner.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent et Javier monta dans la voiture qui allait l'emmener à l'aéroport. Ils se reverraient, c'en était certain.


End file.
